


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Muzu the disapproving, Muzu the racist to everyone who isn't a Zora, Sidon's trying to talk about his cute new bf but Muzu will have none of it, and doesn't want him to have a fate like his sister, he just wants Sidon to think instead of rushing headlong into love, kind of a spiritual successor to Hotsprings and the Zora Prince in Them, muzu's trying tho give him a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Sidon is eager to tell the world that he loves his precious goron boyfriend, Yunobo, but Muzu is rather tired of watching his not children have unhappy endings.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Springs and the Zora Prince in Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296521) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It had been three weeks since Sidon heard those wonderful words out of Yunobo, and the thought of it still makes him giddy. They'd been writing each other for two years, with one making the occasional visit to the other ever since the Prince made the trek up Death Mountain, and now they were dating. Dating! He had a boyfriend!! The whole idea of someone who he loves loving him back so much enough to court is something to smile about, regardless of the doom and gloom around him in the Zora Domain. Mipha's soul is free, he's in love, and nothing could be going more right!

But the hardest part for Sidon, at least right now, is who to inform about the matter.

After all, Yunobo's so shy, he probably shouldn't run around the domain shouting like a looney about how they're dating now. His fanclub may not appreciate that much (and his father would not appreciate him yelling). But who to share the news with? Someone would could understand - well, duh, his father! The King would be so happy for his son!

Er, that's where he was going, until Muzu stopped him.

"Prince Sidon? A moment of your time, please."  
"Oh, certainly!"

The elder Zora sighs, looking downcast. Perhaps he shouldn't have snooped in Sidon's things, but the Prince was messy and Muzu found himself more a maid and less a teacher as the children of the king grew older. Letters from a goron? Prince Sidon has no business falling in love with a rock. Gorons were a stupid people, there's no way love could be there. Not with another Champion, not while Prince Sidon may take control of Vah Ruta.

"Young Man, forgive this old cartilage for snooping, but you must be better about hiding things."

Sidon makes a sharp frown. Of course Muzu was snooping as usual, which means Muzu didn't approve. As usual. The Prince crosses his arms, and turns his head to the side in defiance.

"If this is about Yunobo, I will hear none of it, Muzu. I asked to court him, not marry him."  
"Prince Sidon, please-"  
"No, Muzu. You don't approve of him, and you've come to talk me out of dating him - and I won't."  
"..."

There's a moment of quiet between the zoras, and Sidon sighs.

"I love him. Despite our differences, we're happy together. Don't crush our relationship out of spite for the fact I decided against taking a Zora for a mate."

"Prince Sidon. I realize my views are old and steeped in bias, but please listen. The last time Zora royalty was in love with one not of their own race, it was your sister. She passed on protecting everyone for the sake of the Hylian boy. I just do not want to loose you too."

Sidon's face softens, for a moment, and he looks away as Muzu attempts to figure out if his words mean anything to the Prince.

"Fine. I shall be careful. But I will hear nothing about how Gorons are from you, or anyone steeped in the same Bias. Yunobo is not like other gorons, yes, but that makes him no less a goron. It makes him special, especially to me."

Muzu sighs. Defeated.

"As you wish, Prince Sidon. Your father is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Muzu."

Without much else, Sidon dashes off and his energy renews, while the elder Zora just shakes his head. His mate died long ago, but now he's just a bitter old fish.


End file.
